The invention relates to a bottom gate for metallurgical vessels, more particularly a sliding gate, having interchangeable refractory wearing parts having at least one flow aperture.
The invention relates more particularly to sliding gates for a casting ladle or tundish for the casting of steel, including more particularly the continuous casting process.
After the limit of wear has been reached, the refractory wearing parts of bottom gates, more particularly sliding gates, must be replaced to ensure the security of the closure and obviate the risk of breakages.
In the casting of steel the wearing parts are particularly heavily stressed and must be exchanged relatively frequently. Changing the wearing parts always means that the bottom gates must be put out of operation, and for many years attempts have been made to reduce to a minimum the stoppage time of the bottom gate and associated vessel, for instance, the steel casting ladle.
When the wearing parts are changed special problems are raised by the incorporation of the fresh wearing parts, which must be incorporated and adjusted with great care.